None.
This invention relates, in general, to devices that discharge a measured quantity of cleaning material in response to a physical input.
Dispensers, either wall-mounted or stand-alone, are used to hold a quantity of cleaning material, soap, or other disinfecting material. The dispenser is typically positioned near a source of water which is used with the cleaning material to clean the user""s hands. When a user needs a quantity of cleaning material, they actuate a lever or a pump so that a quantity of material is dispensed into their hand. Typically, a predetermined amount is dispensed. This can be adjusted by shortening the pump or stroke so that a lesser amount of material is dispensed.
It will also be appreciated that if not enough material is dispensed, the user may actuate the lever additional times to get the amount needed. Additionally, if the container of material is empty, the user will actuate the lever additional times and exert excessive force in an attempt to xe2x80x9csqueezexe2x80x9d out the last bits of cleaning material. This applies unnecessary stresses on the actuating lever and associated linkage and, after a period of time, can cause the dispenser to break.
There are various apparatuses that detect the presence of hands or other objects which need to be cleaned and initiate dispensing of water, but not in particular amounts. Examples of such devices are disclosed in the patents to: Yasuo, U.S. Pat. No. 5,243,717; Blackmon, U.S. Pat. No. 3,576,277; Davies, U.S. Pat. No. 4,606,085; Abert et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,946,070; Van Marcke, U.S. Pat. No. 5,086,526; Van Marcke, U.S. Pat. No. 5,217,035; Shaw, U.S. Pat. No. 5,625,908; Hirsch et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,829,072; and Van Marcke, U.S. Pat. No. 5,943,712. It is also known to provide devices with sensors which detect the hand position as it relates to the faucet and adjusts the temperature of the water accordingly. This is generally taught in the patents to Fait, U.S. Pat. No. 5,855,356; and the patent to Cretu-Petra, U.S. Pat. No. 5,868,311. It is also known to detect the presence of a device and initiate a timing sequence for dispensing materials when multiple users are present, as disclosed in the patent to Gauthier et al., U.S. Pat. No. 5,966,753.
Various computer-type control devices may be used in the dispensing of materials such as shown in the patent to Pollack, U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,780, which discloses a programmable device used by various members of the family to store their water temperature preferences when washing their hands.
Although the above described dispensing devices are effective in their stated purpose, it is believed that the mechanisms used to dispense a known quantity of material still exert undue forces on the dispensing mechanism which causes the devices to prematurely wear. Moreover, users who are unfamiliar with the dispensing device may grab or mis-handle the dispensing device looking for a dispensing lever when such does not need to be done. It has been found that most, if not all, automatic dispensing devices do not provide an intuitive indication of where the users are to place their hands or the object to be cleaned so that a dispensed quantity of material may be deposited thereon.
Therefore, it has become apparent that it is desirable to have an apparatus for dispensing a measured quantity of material without the need for contacting an actuating lever. It is desirable for this apparatus to be provided with some type of indicia that intuitively instructs the user where to place the object to be cleaned so that a quantity of material can be dispensed automatically.
It has been found, therefore, that an apparatus for hands-free dispensing a measured quantity of fluid material can be provided which automatically dispenses the material based upon the sensory detection of the object to be cleaned. In particular, a touchless sensor detects the presence of the object to be cleaned. Next, the apparatus energizes a motor which generates rotational motion that is received by a differential gear assembly to effectively reduce the speed of the motor and generate a consistent and limited linear motion to activate a dispensing mechanism. A container of fluid material is connected to the dispensing mechanism which deposits the measured quantity of material without the user having to actuate a push bar or lever.
Specifically, it has been found that the differential gear assembly can be provided with a spur gear that includes a hub at about its center which receives an actuator gear. A bottom portion of the hub includes at least one hub ramp within its interior. The actuator gear is slidably received in the hub and includes a sleeve ramp that coacts with the hub ramp. Accordingly, upon rotation of the spur gear, the actuator gear is projected in a linear motion to actuate the dispensing mechanism. The spur gear may be provided with holes that are sensed to control the cycle of the dispensing mechanism. To facilitate the linear motion of the actuator gear, structural features may be provided thereon that conform with a housing that carries the gear assembly. As such, the actuator gear returns to an initial position upon completion of a cycle.
It will be appreciated that the device may be provided with various features to facilitate its operation. Accordingly, a series of light emitting diodes (LEDs) may be configured to flash in a predetermined sequence. Upon observation of the LEDs, a user will intuitively place their hand in the direction of the flashing lights to trigger the touchless sensor. A different colored light emitting diode may be employed to indicate to the user that the fluid container is low and/or that the batteries which power the system are in need for replacement. Other timing features and alarms may be provided so that the user knows for how long to wash their hands and to also provide a count mechanism for management personnel to ensure that hand-washing is taking place when required. A hidden switch may also be provided to disable the unit whenever service personnel are cleaning underneath the dispenser to preclude inadvertent dispensing of the fluid material.
Accordingly, use and operation of an apparatus for hands-free dispensing of a measured quantity of material, as described above, becomes the principle object of this invention with other objects thereof becoming more apparent upon a reading of the following brief specification considered and interpreted in view of the accompanying drawings.